Talk:The End Of SpongeToons./@comment-24438956-20140828022808
That's nowhere near the plot.... this is the plot, copied directly from the page with a few edits: SpongeBob (Tom Kenny) finds a hidden camera on his way to work which has been spying on everyone, so he asks Sandy (Carolyn Lawrence) who did it. She thinks it is Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), so they send him to jail, yet he inists he was innocent. He escapes and SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick (Bill Fagerbakke) battle him due to this. However, they discover he truly was innocent, and someone named Fanon (voiced by himself) is the real criminal. He tries to hypnotize everyone into doing whatever he pleases, and his first target is Rock Bottom. SpongeBob saves everyone, but Fanon attempts to hypnotize people in Squidville. SpongeBob again saves them, so Fanon goes to a nearby island, which has the Shell City gift shop on it, to invent a new hypnotizer that will work distantly so he won't be stopped so easily. SpongeBob and his friends go to Shell City to ruin his invention, but they are too late. He attempts to go on a super-fast plane (which he has due to the fact his father is a famous pilot) back to Washington to use his distant ray, where they will never find him, however SpongeBob and his friends sneak in. Sandy falls off the plane while Fanon tries to shake them off. He assumes they are all dead and lands in his docking bay. He walks the rest of the way, while SpongeBob and Patrick jump into his pocket. They get to the house, and Fanon plans to use the hypnotizer the next day, so he plays video games. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to get to his invention when he isn't looking, but Fanon's minions that tried to stop SpongeBob earlier come back, and aren't very happy. When Fanon discovers them about to rewire his invention, he takes the machine with him and goes to the Space Needle, and places the machine on the very top. However, SpongeBob manages to get there with Patrick by jumping along the rooftops. However, Plankton appears on the building right next to it, saying that he admires Fanon's villiany, so he stops them from getting there by challenging them to a battle. While this happens, Fanon finds a flaw in his machine and attempts to fix it. Just at the moment he fixes it, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the Space Needle. They do all they can to hurt him. Fanon trips on SpongeBob and falls off. SpongeBob and Patrick think he is dead and all is done there, so they head to Ghastly's flat for a visit as they do not know anywhere else they could go. When they get there and tell Ghastly what happened he is startled as he knows that Fanon probably faked his death. They return to Seattle to find a funeral held for Fanon. They are convinced that he truly died and decide to stay at the funeral, but when they discover his dead body is slightly different than what he looked like before, they are ambushed on the spot by Fanon, who never really died - but this time with heavier weapons that SpongeBob and Patrick are no match against. Ghastly attempts to rid of Fanon once and for all, but unfortunately that isn't working. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to hide themselves from the madness, however they are having difficulty. Ghastly and Patrick are knocked out by Fanon. This angers SpongeBob, and he is mad now, so he hops into a nearby car and attempts to ram Fanon. Fanon runs hopelessly and realizes that the hypnotizer is still intact on top of the Space Needle, which he could use to hypnotize SpongeBob. SpongeBob realizes Fanon's plan and attempts to get to the machine via car. However the Space Needle is crossed off with police tape as a death happened there. SpongeBob hops out of his car and goes under the tape and makes the elevator go to the top, and Fanon reaches the top with his super-fast plane. Fanon reaches the top, and SpongeBob arrives right after that. Fanon presses the button and fires the ray before SpongeBob can do anything, however SpongeBob makes a sacrifice and jumps in front of the ray, which blocks the ray from doing any harm to others. The ray pushes him down off the Space Needle, and the machine burns out as it was a one-time use. Ghastly and Patrick come to him and mourn over him, while Fanon mocks their mourning, however everyone from SpongeToons gathers around SpongeBob's body (except for Fanon) and mourns over him. The love and caring of all of them magically revives SpongeBob, as well as taking the hypnotism off of him. Fanon curses at SpongeBob, yet SpongeBob is unable to hear him since they are so far apart. Fanon drops the broken machine onto SpongeBob in an attempt to kill him, but it does not work. SpongeBob and everyone else leave, but Fanon manages to use his less-distant hypnotizer ray to hypnotize Luis and TheITChap into doing whatever he pleases, un-noticed by the others. THE END (by the way this is too long to be one episode it'd be more like a 3-part episode thingy)